


Abandon All Hope

by RealityXIllusion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Blood, Castiel is a BAMF, Family Feels, Gen, Hellhounds, Mentioned Character Death, Protective Castiel, Season 5 Abandon all Hope, and...probably some other crap too., curse words, everyone is guilty, hurt cas, tfw, the Devil - Freeform, this episode made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Takes place during Season 5 episode 'Abandon All Hope', what if Castiel managed to escape? What if he got to the store just as Ellen opened the doors? What if...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, but I hope you enjoy the story

Taking a steady breath, Ellen stood. Sharing one last smile with her daughter, her precious baby girl, she walked to the front of the store and slowly began to undo the chains. She could already hear the Hellhounds snarling just outside, it was as though they knew what she was about to do. kicking away most of the salt the boys had placed by the door, Ellen turned and made her way back towards Jo, she turned on the propane tanks before going to sit by her side.  
"Come here..." Ellen whispered putting her arm around Jo who was looking weaker and weaker by the second, wrapping her own hand around the one Jo held the button with she added, "I will always love you, baby..."  
"I..." Jo tried to say but was to weak to properly speak.  
The sounds of the Hellhounds cause Ellen to become distracted before looking down towards Jo who had laid her head on Ellen's shoulder, voice breaking Ellen spoke softly, "Honey?...Jo..."  
the sound of the Hellhounds snarling caused Ellen to tighten her grip on the button, with tears streaming she willed herself to push it, there was no way she wouldn't.  
"It's okay" Ellen gasped kissing the top of her baby girls head, "It's okay. That's my good girl."  
With a loud snarl the front doors slammed open, causing Ellen to flinch violently. Before she could do anything let alone push the god damn button a familiar figure in a beige trench coat suddenly appeared in from of her.  
"C-Cass?!" Ellen gasped, she didn't know where Castiel went or what happened to him but staring at just the back of him she could see shred wounds down his back quickly growing surrounded by blood just as Jo's own wound from the Hellhounds had gotten, she was a bit scared to see the front of him.  
"ELLEN DO NOT MOVE! JUST WAIT FOR ME TO FINISH HERE." Castiel yelled his angel blade sliding down his sleeve to be griped firmly in his hand.  
"Wha..." The rest of whatever Ellen had planned on saying was drowned out as the Hellhounds all seemed then was a good moment to attack Castiel at once.  
Castiel grunted as one managed to get past his defenses and tear the side of his chest, he couldn't even rest to try and focus his grace to that certain location to heal not with Ellen and Jo behind him, he had to protect them. There were only two Hellhounds left, it took some time and a lot of his power but Castiel managed to kill almost six of them outside.  
Dodging to the right and quickly twisting around he dug his blade into what he hopes was the Hellhounds chest and pulled it down, splitting open wherever he managed to stab.  
"Look out!"  
Hearing Ellen's warning Castiel jumped back, but not far enough because next thing he knew he was pinned to the ground with the Hellhound using it's teeth to rip into his skin, him falling had caused him to loose his grip on his blade, dropping it somewhere on the ground.  
"NO!"  
Castiel hissed as the full weight of the Hellhound suddenly dropped down on top of him, looking over he saw Ellen standing over him, panting heavily and holding his drenched in blood blade.  
Struggling Castiel managed to push the Hellhound off of him and put even more effort than he would've liked in sitting up just to get to his knees.  
"A-Are you alright?" Castiel gritted his teeth as the adrenaline seemed to wear off all the pain from his wounds came rushing back to him.  
"I..." Ellen dropped Castiel's blade and it clattered loudly in the sudden silence of the shop as sobs to over her, "Jo...my baby girl...s-she's..."  
Eyes wide, Castiel spun around and gasped as he took in the sight of Jo laying there all bloody and no longer breathing.  
"No!" Castiel growled stumbling past the crying Ellen and sinking to his knees next to Jo. He glared up at the sudden arrival of a Reaper mere inches away from him, "Go away. Her soul is not yours to take!"  
"W-what?" Ellen said softly, but realized Castiel wasn't talking to her, he wasn't even looking towards her. It was then she realized there was a Reaper in the shop.  
The Reaper merely frowned at Castiel but made no move to acknowledge him in favor of focusing on Jo.  
With a snarl Castiel disappeared only to reappear behind the Reaper with his angel blade placed against the Reapers back, "I told you, you are not taking her. This was not her war...She does not deserve death! NOW. LEAVE!"  
Castiel's eyes glowed bright blue-almost white, obviously intimidated the Reaper vanished in a matter of seconds.  
"Cass..."  
Sighing Castiel turned towards Ellen when he spoke his voice was full of sorrow, "I...I am so sorry. This...this never should've happened Ellen..."  
Ellen shook her head wiping away the last of her tears, "Cass, none of t-this is your fault...okay? W-we knew the risks, yet we took it anyway."  
Determined, Castiel returned by Jo's lifeless body and placed one hand onto of her wound and the other on her forehead.  
"Cass...Castiel?"  
Castiel ignored Ellen in favor of concentrating, he knew if he did this then he wouldn't be able to focus on healing himself but he had no problems with that. He just hoped he had enough energy left to fix this, to try and make things right again. He wasn't sure how long he was kneeling there, pouring everything he had into saving Jo, but suddenly just as he felt like losing hope, Jo's body jerked and her eyes flew open with a loud gasp emitting from her followed by her voice, tiny and raspy whispering, "...Mom?"  
"Jo...? JO!" Ellen ran over and collapsed by Jo's side laughing and crying all at once, "Jo..Oh, honey..."  
"W-Why..." Slowly with the help of her mom Jo sat up, "...I'm...alive? But I-I thought..."  
"I don't know honey...Cass brought you back...D-Don't ask me how." Ellen laughed kissing her forehead and hugging Jo tightly.  
"Cass? OH MY GOD, MOM!" Jo shrieked.  
Startled Ellen jumped back, letting Jo go. "What? What's wrong!"  
With wide eyes Jo pointed off to the side when Ellen turned to look her eyes widened as well, "...Oh no..."  
Castiel was laying and half sitting up against one of the store's selves; it looked as though there wasn't a spot on him clear of blood. Neither of then could tell what was his and what wasn't, but from the look on his face they knew he was in a lot of pain.  
"Get...get to the cars. We're leaving." Castiel panted, "I will get Sam and Dean."  
"You How you play on doing that?! You look like you're about to die!" Jo cried out latching onto Castiel's sleeve.  
Castiel simply smiled at her and Ellen, "That's possibly because I am dying. But it doesn't matter. What matters is making sure all of you get out of this alive."  
"Of course it matters if you died!" Ellen snapped, she had just watched Jo die even if Castiel managed to bring her back Ellen wasn't so sure he could bring back himself.  
Instead of saying anything, Castiel vanished. Trusting him to bring back Sam and Dean, and hopefully the boys could convince Castiel to be careful, Ellen helped Jo stand on her own two feet and together they started making their way outside to where they parked their car next to Dean's impala.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel managed to get Sam and Dean back to the impala where Ellen and Jo were waiting but Castiel's not in good shape at the moment...can the other's get out of there safely without his help? And will they be able to get Castiel to Bobby's and aid him before it's to late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST TIME  
> "Cass? OH MY GOD, MOM!" Jo shrieked.  
> Startled Ellen jumped back, letting Jo go. "What? What's wrong!"  
> With wide eyes Jo pointed off to the side when Ellen turned to look her eyes widened as well, "...Oh no..."  
> Castiel was laying and half sitting up against one of the store's selves; it looked as though there wasn't a spot on him clear of blood. Neither of then could tell what was his and what wasn't, but from the look on his face they knew he was in a lot of pain.  
> "Get...get to the cars. We're leaving." Castiel panted, "I will get Sam and Dean."  
> "You?! How you play on doing that?! You look like you're about to die!" Jo cried out latching onto Castiel's sleeve.  
> Castiel simply smiled at her and Ellen, "That's possibly because I am dying. But it doesn't matter. What matters is making sure all of you get out of this alive."  
> "Of course it matters if you died!" Ellen snapped, she had just watched Jo die even if Castiel managed to bring her back Ellen wasn't so sure he could bring back himself.  
> Instead of saying anything, Castiel vanished. Trusting him to bring back Sam and Dean, and hopefully the boys could convince Castiel to be careful, Ellen helped Jo stand on her own two feet and together they started making their way outside to where they parked their car next to Dean's impala.

Neither Ellen nor Jo wasted any time in jumping into the truck and locking the doors, if they were alone they would've speed out of there already but they couldn't leave. Not with Sam, Dean and even Castiel still around here somewhere.  
Jo looked over at her mother when she heard her exhale shakenly just to see Ellen slouched forwards with her forehead leaning against her hands which were clutching the steering wheel in a vice grip with her shoulders shaking.  
"You died."  
Jo winced, looking down at her lap and whispered, "...I know."  
"You died."  
"I know, mom." Jo bit her lip, "...But...I'm here now...I-I think Castiel brought me back...?"  
Ellen finally looked up and over at Jo just before pulling her into a tight hug which Jo eagerly returned, "I know baby girl...and I am so glad he did. I love you."  
Jo blinked back tears, "I love you too, mom."  
The tender moment between mother and daughter reuniting was harshly interrupted when two figures suddenly slammed onto the hood of the truck and rolled off. Ellen quickly wiped away her tears and told Jo, "Wait here," Before grabbing a rifle from the back seat and stepping out of the truck. Lifting the gun in front of her, slowly Ellen edged her way around the truck and pointed the end of the rifle at the two groaning figures pushing themselves up off the ground.  
"Ow! What the fuck!"  
Ellen gasped and quickly lowered her rifle once she saw that the two figures were just a slightly bruised and dirty, Sam and Dean.  
"Sam? Dean?"  
Ellen turned and frowned at her daughter, "Jo! I told you to stay in the truck!"  
Jo shrugged but moved forward the same time as her mother to help Sam and Dean get to their feet. Dean immediately kicked the truck's tire and yelled, "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! The fucking Colt's supposed to work damn-it! All this fucking work for what?! Me to shoot the fucking devil in the forehead and for it to not fucking kill him?!"  
"What do you mean supposed to work, it didn't work?" Ellen questioned Dean but it was Sam who had answered her bitterly,  
"No...it seems the Devils one of the few things that Colt can't actually kill..." Once Sam finished speaking, as one both him and Dean froze before yanking both Ellen and Jo in a bone crushing hug.  
"What the hell?" Dean almost laughed as he held Jo tightly.  
"You guys are alive?" Sam practically beamed as he let go of Ellen and pulled Jo in for one of his famous spine crushing hugs, "Jo! Y-Your not hurt? Wait how did you heal so quickly? How are you guys alive?!"  
Jo gasped and spoke quickly, "Where's Castiel?! He said he was going to find you guys and bring you here but where is he?!"  
Dean furrowed his eyebrows, "What the hell are you talking about Jo? He's the one who dropped us on the damn hood! Which freaking hurt by the way! Thanks Cas!" Dean turned predictably to direct his comment towards said angel only not to see him stand there. Or anywhere near them for that matter, "What the hell? Cas! Man come on where you at?!"  
Sam however was the one to answer Dean, "Dean...holy crap Dean he's over there!"  
Turning to where Sam was staring horrified, Dean froze when he caught sight of Cas sprawled out on the street next to the impala. "Cas!" Dean yelled running up to the prone figure and reaching out to grab his shoulder but stopping just inches away when he caught sight of the two enormous black wings sprouting from Cas's back and laying limply on the ground next to him. Dean felt a bit nauseous at noticing all the blood covering his friend and the white bone he could clearly see jutted out from random spots on the...the wings.  
"Is...is he alive?" Dean jumped when Jo spoke, he hadn't even noticed her walking over, or Sam and Ellen for that mater. But then he realized what she asked which was a very good question because honestly Dean had no idea.  
Sam dropped to his knees on Castiel's other side, careful of Castiel's wing, and quickly reached down to feel for a pulse. After a couple of moments Sam swallowed and frowned as he looked up at the others but quickly looked back down at Castiel as he said "Uh...A-Angel's don't have pulses do they? M-Maybe he's just...unconscious?"  
Dean shook his head, "...I don't know. I know they don't have basic human needs...maybe breathing ain't one of them?"  
"Damn-it boys move." Ellen said and without even actually waiting for them to move she to dropped to her knees but in front of Castiel's head as she gently lifted it and held her hand in front of both his mouth and nose, "...He's still breathing, I can feel it."  
"So..." Jo sniffed, "He's alive right? I mean he is breathing, he just doesn't have a pulse..."  
Dean nodded and looked at the others determined, "Okay, explanations for everything later. First things first, we need to get out of here and head back to Bobby's, hopefully by then Cas's Angel mojo will have him healed up good as new and we can figure out what the fuck to do next."  
It took a lot of maneuvering and a lot of incidents with tripping or dropping him, but soon they all managed to get Castiel laid down on his side in the backseat of the truck with his wings awkwardly stuffed through the small window above the back seat which had them practically stuck in place pinned tightly together. They all felt horrible when Castiel whimpered or yelled throughout the process of getting him into the truck but they had no choice, there was no way he was fitting inside the impala, not with his wings as huge as they were.  
Now, their main priority was getting the hell outta dodge and back to Bobby's Salvage Yard where they could figure out what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panicking although not wanting to show it, Sam, Dean, and Ellen and Jo all basically speed the entire way back to Bobby's house hoping beyond belief that Castiel will wake up...or even stop bleeding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST TIME  
> Dean nodded and looked at the others determined, "Okay, explanations for everything later. First things first, we need to get out of here and head back to Bobby's, hopefully by then Cas's Angel mojo will have him healed up good as new and we can figure out what the fuck to do next."  
> It took a lot of maneuvering and a lot of incidents with tripping or dropping him, but soon they all managed to get Castiel laid down on his side in the backseat of the truck with his wings awkwardly stuffed through the small window above the back seat which had them practically stuck in place pinned tightly together. They all felt horrible when Castiel whimpered or yelled throughout the process of getting him into the truck but they had no choice, there was no way he was fitting inside the impala, not with his wings as huge as they were.  
> Now, their main priority was getting the hell outta dodge and back to Bobby's Salvage Yard where they could figure out what to do next.

Dean knew getting lost in lost while driving was dangerous but that's why he had Sam up front with him, to let him know if any traffic was popping up. Though he was surprised that no demons or the freaking devil was coming after them. . .  
"...Dean..."  
Quickly looking away from the road, Dean saw Sam staring at his hands in his lap, "I-I...I-m so sorry..."  
Dean clenched his jaw and said nothing, what the hell was he supposed to say? Oh don't worry Sammy all you did was let the Devil loose, no biggie? Inwardly he sighed when he saw Sam curl in on himself before staring out the window and not saying anything else.  
The tense, and extremely awkward, silence that entered the Impala was broken by the shrill ringing of Dean's cellphone.  
"Get that for me?" Dean coughed keeping his eyes on the road but gesturing to the glove department where he threw his phone.  
Wordlessly Sam reached out and grabbed the cell, only pausing momentarily to reach who it was, "It's Jo," Sam quickly answered the phone and put it on speaker. Before either boy could speak Jo immediately spoke,  
"Dean I thought you said Cas's healing would kick in?! He's bleeding out in the backseat!"  
"What?!" Sam and Dean both yelled, the Impala quickly screeching to a stop and they both turned to look behind then at Ellen's truck as it came to a stop behind them.  
"Damn-it," Dean muttered, "Bobby's is about another hour to two hours out. If we really speed and don't stop we'll get there in under an hour and can patch Cas up, we can't go nowhere with his wings out."  
"Okay, well start driving already!" Jo hung up, and the boys could only watch as the truck suddenly revved it's engine and sped past them down the road. Dean was quick to follow after them.  
"Damn-it!" Dean cut the wheel and took a shortcut across some grass to get to the next late to the next exit, "Message Bobby and tell him to get all his medical supplies ready."  
"Okay." Dean nodded as Sam called Bobby and then began to explain the situation and then began apologizing, deciding not to listen in anymore Dean ignored the phone call and focused solely on getting back to Bobby's.  
All in all he was close with guessing it'd take lest then an hour to get there if they speeded, it ended up taking them fifty-two minutes. But even then Dean worried they had taken too damn long to get there.  
Ellen skidded to a stop just a few feet from Bobby's front door, Jo ran out and rushed to the door and began banging on it,  
"Oi! Bobby open up! We're here!"  
Not even a second later the door flung open with Bobby there in his wheelchair scowling at Jo, "No shit Sherlock, what the hell took you so long?"  
It took a lot of pulling and manipulating but finally Sam and Dean, with the help of Ellen, got Castiel's wings mostly out and where able to put him out with them. Everyone felt sick at the sight of how much blood covered Castiel and leaked all over the truck. Bobby was beyond surprised since this was his first time seeing like this, or even hurt this badly.  
"Balls..." Bobby muttered eyeing the blood dripping down Castiel's arms and the long tares across his skin, "Take him to the living room, it's where I got everything laid out."  
"Right," Dean muttered as him and Sam grunted under Castiel's weight, and even with the both of them lifting they struggled up the porch steps to get Castiel inside. Jo rushed forward with her mom to lift Castiel's wings so they didn't drag across the ground, leaving anymore long trails of blood.  
No matter how gently they laid him down, a small whimper was the response they got once Castiel was on his back in the middle of the floor. The sight of Castiel on the floor with his wings spread out beneath him, reminded Sam and Dean vividly of past Angels they've seen once dead and it made them feel sick associating those memories with Castiel.  
"We need to strip him." Ellen said eyeing up Castiel's torn and clearly dirty clothing. Ellen rolled her eyes at the awkward looks she received in response, "Come on you pansies! He's your friend right? Would you rather his wounds get infected from dirty clothes?"  
"Shut up." Dean scowled but immediately was by Castiel's side and slowly began lifting up the trench coat, "Uhh...Sam give me the knife."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because there's no way in hell these clothes are coming off around his wings!"  
Soundlessly Sam handed over Ruby's knife and they all waited as Dean cut away strip after strip of Castiel's clothes. The end result was a blood-stained pile of cloth off to the side and one bare (from the waist up) Angel with wounds much...deeper and in different variety then they had expected to see.  
"Oh my god..." Jo gasped bringing her hands up to her mouth.  
"Are those..." Dean trailed off, gulping loudly, he knew exactly what the hell most of those wounds were from. Hellhounds. And Dean knew Bobby and Sam did too.  
"Oh hell..." Bobby ran a hand down his face before barking out to the others, "Well what the hell are you all staring at him for?! Hurry up and get started!"  
Nobody knew what the hell to say. They got his clothes off, they wiped away the blood (and dear god was the a lot of it...), and they started patching him up...most of the wounds needed stitches...Jo had ran off to the bathroom and started throwing up once they got to the wound on Castiel's wrist. It looked like something bit him, hard, the white of bone was clearly visible through the still gushing blood. They made sure to be extra careful with wrapping that wound. They needed to send Ellen out to go buy more gauze and bandages when they realized what they had wasn't enough to cover all of his wounds. Throughout the entire process Castiel didn't wake up once, he did however flinch and let out small little hisses every time they began working on a new wound.  
It wasn't until Jo pointed out blood was pooling around underneath of Castiel's wings that they really took notice of them for the first time.  
They were huge, not in width but length wise, they definitely were longer then Castiel even Sam. It took looking really closely to see any blood or wounds across the sleek pitch black feathers. It was because they were looking so closely that the even noticed around the very tips of each feather was a dark blue making it a bit harder to look away from them. The feathers and the very bottom and the back side of the wings were...crispy. As though burned and scarred over.  
Just as Ellen reached forward with a wet washcloth to clean away the blood and see how bad the wounds on the wings were, a hand shot out a grabbed her wrist in a firm yet gentle grip.  
She, along with the others, were shocked to see a bleary eyed Castiel was the one who had grabbed her wrist.  
"Don't."  
None of them liked how raspy or weak Castiel's voice sounded as he said that. It sounded like it took all his energy just to say that one word.  
"Cas!" Dean tried to grin, hint tried but failed miserably.  
"Don't."  
Sam's eyebrow's knitted together as he noticed Castiel had yet to let go of Ellen's wrist, "Don't what?"  
"...Human's...c'n't touch...wings...n't...safe..." Castiel slurred his eyes glazing over just a bit as he slowly let go of Ellen's wrist.  
"It's not safe for us to touch your wings?" Bobby repeated to see if he got it right, at Castiel's weak nod he continued, "Still they're bleeding. They need to get bandaged up."  
Castiel frowned at Bobby but said nothing, instead he began to concentrate on a spot above Bobby's head.  
"Castiel?" Ellen snapped her fingers hoping to get his attention to refocus. After a solid minute of staring at the wall, Castiel's eyes suddenly began glowing and his wings shimmered before disappearing altogether.  
"Whoa!" Jo leaned back startled.  
"T-There..." Castiel panted looking on the verge of passing out once again, "S-Shouldn't...get...in...the...way...now..."  
"But are the healed?" Sam asked staring at the spot where the wings had left behind a puddle of blood, and frowning when Castiel shook his head no, "You can't heal them?"  
"Can't...heal a-at...all..." Castiel murmured, "Not...enough...grace...too...too tir'd..."  
"Grace? You mean your angel mojo?" Dean asked slightly beginning to panic at the thought of Castiel not healing and saying he was tired. Angels didn't need to sleep damn-it! "Why're you all out?"  
"Used it...brought...brought her back..." Castiel answered closing his eyes but reopening them when Bobby asked,  
"Brought who back?"  
It wasn't Castiel who answered instead it was Ellen, "Jo. H-He brought Jo back, I saw him do it...she...she stopped breathing, and a reaper showed up but Castiel threatened him and when he touched her forehead she...she just stared breathing again..."  
Jo looked down at her lap and Ellen stared at her, while everyone else was looking back and forth between the three of them.  
"...You...you saved Jo?" Dean asked settling on staring back at the glazed blue eyes that were watching him.  
Castiel hummed in acknowledgement before saying, "Need to set up wards...Angels will come."  
"We can do that later, you're still hurt and if you can't heal we need to finish patching you up and get some food in you to help replenish all that blood you've lose." Bobby said leaving no room for argument.  
Regardless Castiel reached out and dipped his fingers into the puddle of blood his wings left behind, and began tracing a sigil into the floorboards.  
"Cas stop moving you're gonna make your injuries worse!" Sam said his eyes widening.  
"...M'...won't die...no grace leakin' out...just lost too much blood, tir'd. Be fine...wake up...later."  
And just like that, Castiel was unconscious once more leaving everyone to stare at his prone form.  
"...And I thought you two would be the death of me..." Bobby grumbled, sighing loudly.  
Unable to help himself Dean began laughing. Loudly. And shortly after Sam began to laugh as well, causing the others to stare at them oddly.  
Dean smiled at Sam with tears in his eyes and said, "He really is like an honorary Winchester huh?"  
"Yep." Sam grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kind of a abrupt ending but that's all folks!


End file.
